


D3-F6

by LiviaWavern14



Category: VIXX
Genre: Beautiful Liar Era, Fem!Wonshik, Fem!Wonshik is a producer for Jellyfish, Fem!Wonshik or not, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Hugs, I Like Hugs, I feel like Oprah "You get a hug! And you get a hug! And you! And you!", Musical Collaboration, Platonic Relationships, Taekwoon pouts a lot, Time Skips, VIXX is a 5 member group, just a little, music terminology, still cooing over cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14
Summary: Taekwoon-ah, we're thinking of giving you a chance to go solo. We want to get VIXX's name out a bit more while we have the chance.Here's the address for the studio of one of our more promising songwriters. If you don't feel you'd be able to work with her for the album, that's fine, but Joowon has been on the writing crew for the past four years, and we think you might still have the chance to spread your wings a bit.Just no more depressing songs please?





	D3-F6

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a female Ravi fic, mainly because they seem so rare, and I wondered how any kind of collaboration with Ravi and Leo would be handled with a producer Ravi as well as a female Ravi. The title is a vocal range, basically the lowest and the highest notes that a given person can hit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for taking the time for this Joowon-ssi,” Taekwoon began quietly, following the slightly shorter figure into the lilac-lit room, “I appreciate it.”

 

Joowon, one hand on the top of her desk chair, turned to acknowledge the man’s thanks with a wide smile. “It’s my pleasure Taekwoon-ssi! It’s all in the Jelpi family isn’t it?” She joked, gesturing for him to sit on the small black ottoman with her free hand.

 

Taekwoon acknowledged the joke with a small, and slightly awkward, smile, and sat down on the seat. His legs were surprisingly _not_ up to his knees, so he looked to her in question.

 

The purple-haired woman laughed. She informed him that they had too many tall labelmates for her to have anything other than a giant’s furniture in her studio.

 

“Now, I know you’re planning a mini-album, but for the title song...”

 

* * *

 

Taekwoon opened his eyes. Having finished listening to the vocal guide for the song the young producer created, he realized he was impressed, but also rather curious. He asked quietly, “Joowon-ah, are you an alto?”

 

The woman seemed surprised by the out-of-the-blue question, but pursed her lips in thought, rather than offense. She replied honestly, “Eh, kind of? I can sing fairly low, but it’s not like I got any training for it,” Joowon explained quickly as if to apologize for the quality of the guide, “I just sang alto most of the time in choir when I was a child.” She shrugged and admitted, “It hasn’t always been my cleanest sound.”

 

Despite this attempt at clarification, Taekwoon only felt more confusion. The guide was fairly good, but if there was any “problem” it was that there was no connection, not that the low notes weren’t clear enough. He broached uncertainly, “What’s your lowest “clean” note? May I ask?”

 

She ran her hand through her hair briefly out of embarrassment at the continued questioning but gestured placatingly with her unoccupied left. “Please oppa!” she exclaimed, continuing, “Ask away, though,” here her mouth quirked in a self-deprecating smile, “I don’t really have a good answer for you. I know I can sing certain male singers’ songs with pretty much no problem, but I haven’t actually checked my range with a vocal trainer to be sure. Wild Flower is one of them, but I don’t even know how low Park Hyoshin-sunbaenim sings in that” At this point Joowon shrugged again. Taekwoon felt, well, a bit winded, pardoning the pun.

 

He stared for a moment at the younger producer. “You can sing Park Hyoshin-sunbaenim’s Wild Flower?” Taekwoon asked outright, baffled enough to bypass any lasting remnants of shyness despite their working together for the past few weeks.

 

Joowon furrowed her brow slightly. A short nod. She replied, “I’ve been listening to him for a few years Taekwoon-oppa, but I never bothered to try and connect my chest voice to my middle voice. I’m pretty heavy at the beginning when I can match his tone, and it all goes a bit wonky from there. I’m not trained, so I’ve given up on that front.” Smiling politely, Joowon maneuvered the subject back onto the song, asking for his opinion on the piece as a whole.

 

Taekwoon was quick to praise the work. Discussing small lyric changes and different harmonies though, he could not help but return to his musings on the apparent range of the young black-haired (“ _I was told I need to give my hair a break. In regards to the title, I’ve been calling it ‘_ _Beautiful L-’”_ ) producer in front of him. _Why didn’t she get training?_

 

* * *

 

About two months after their first official meeting and a month after Taekwoon heard the guide for “Beautiful Liar”, the pair were having a lunch meeting. They had taken to going out with other labelmates periodically, but as this was to finalize the mini-album (with management finally accepting their proposal to make it a duet release), the two went to a restaurant a little out of the way, in hopes Taekwoon would be less recognized. Joowon was put together a lettuce wrap for herself when she began, “So oppa, it turns out I’m a soprano?”

 

Taekwoon felt his eyes widen and he inhaled sharply, unthinkingly. He choked slightly on his latte. When Taekwoon suggested that Joowon get a little training from the instructors on Jelpi’s staff, this was not what he had expected. “Joowon-ah, you’re a soprano who can sing Eb3?” he asked after he cleared his throat with another sip of the beverage. Taekwoon was trying very hard not to pout.

 

The woman chomped down on the wrap, but rolled her eyes. After swallowing, she responded easily, “Jung Taekwoon-ssi, you still have a wider range than me. Pouting is unbecoming of an elder.” The last statement was made with all the sass she dared. Joowon knew that Taekwoon had warmed up to her considerably, both clicking quite well during the album-making process, but she wasn’t ready to test the boundaries too hard.

 

But her restraint evaporated at the sight of the 26-year-old idol, three years her elder, making a truly spectacular pout. She unflinchingly denied ever letting out a high, “Cute~” to the man’s face.

 

* * *

 

Joowon screamed. The four observers all backed away in response as she fell to the floor in horror. Amber and Taekwoon were the furthest away (highly entertained) though Joowon was barely aware of this. Instead her attention was 140% focused on hundreds of squirming worms in the glass bowl Chanshik pulled out.

 

 _Alive_. She outwardly shrieked through what little air she had left in her lungs, while Chanshik (‘ _Beautiful liar’ has never been so apt!_ ) twisted the knife further by delightedly reminding her, “Ravi-yah, you touched them.”

 

Joowon was certain she hit that F6 her vocal-unnie had worked out of her in practice. Shrieking that she was going to wash her hands, Joowon shot up and ran out towards the gap in the cameras. The laughter of the crew made the whole situation even more horrifying, and she really had to ask if this was worth it for her first official variety-show appearance.

 

Emerging from the women’s bathroom with her arms scrubbed red from tip to elbow, Joowon saw Taekwoon shifting his weight with his head down. He met her eyes apologetically and asked, “Are you okay now?”

 

She smacked his arm. Hard. Taekwoon whined, but Joowon was utterly unrepentant.

 

With the make-up unnies varying between tutting over the state of her hands and laughing at her reaction on tape, Joowon simply closed her eyes and repeated the mantra; _it’s for oppa, it’s for oppa_.

 

Gripping her stomach in pain only an hour or so after touching the mealworms, that mantra was failing her.

 

“Leo-oppa, prepare to die when we get back”

 

* * *

 

“Unnie! Unnie! You were so beautiful and cool!” Jiwon jumped into her much taller sister’s arms for a hug. She cooed over the beautiful pale grey hair her unnie sported, having only seen it through a screen before. Joowon was just thrilled that Jiwon was allowed backstage to greet her after the performance. Facetiming her sibling with Taekwoon was simply not the same.

 

September 4th, 2015; the final goodbye stage on Music Bank. Joowon could not wrap her head around it. It was strange to think that after the promotion period there were the events in Korea, the planned showcase in Japan, and then Joowon was back to her lilac studio; to write and not perform.

She had to admit it. It bothered her.

 

A large ringed hand was placed on her shoulder. The embracing sisters looked up at the widely smiling man to the side. They had no warning before he wrapped long limbs around the pair and _squuueeeezed_.

 

All three of them laughed, as did the staff and other bystanders from their friends and family. With the other members of Taekwoon’s group present and observing, Joowon worried that they would be uncomfortable.

 

“HUGS!”

 

Jiwon squeaked, with Joowon and Taekwoon not far behind as Jaehwan and Hakyeon joined the huddle rapidly before the original trio could escape. Another body reached them with a dimpled grin, and the final member only made token protest at the treatment by his hyungs, before Sanghyuk joined the happy mass. The giggles of the two women at the epicenter set off the remaining huggers. Joowon exhaled deeply at this familiarity and comfort.

 

The mass quieted only for a moment before, “I always wanted a little sister!” was heard from near the central position.

 

The two youngest men in the group raised their heads enough to look at their leader, the _shut up and don’t ruin the moment_ well implied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I believed that, since the common factor in 'Wonshik' and 'Jiwon' is the character 'won' that I should keep to that scheme. Unfortunately, there are not a huge number of names which fit that pattern for women, so I went between 'Chaewon' and 'Joowon'. My friend decided for me lolol
> 
> Taekwoon hit an A2 in the low-note battle fancam with Hongbin (barely), so that's where I got his lowest note from >.<
> 
> For people who are confused, I've spoken with some music teachers who break up the voice into two main parts; chest and head, while others break it up into three; chest, middle, and head. I chose the latter because it works for my purposes and I'm biased because my aunt is of the latter camp lolol.


End file.
